


電競 段子08

by RRRRrq



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRRRrq/pseuds/RRRRrq
Summary: 搬家，舊文重發





	電競 段子08

**Author's Note:**

> 搬家，舊文重發

*****

 

01

德國……法國……感覺坐飛機要很久呢？金光熙看著螢幕裡銀白彩花海中舉著獎盃歡欣鼓舞的大家，而他自己則是從AFs的主堡爆炸那一刻到現在心跳都還平復不下來。

他非常開心，也很感動，他在想那個獎盃中或許、或許有那麼一點點曾有他的付出與努力，有他單排的成績，有他訓練賽給的建議，有他給予隊友們的鼓勵，還有平時家裡面些打鬧還有他拉開嗓門跟金東河韓王浩鬥嘴的功勞。

他想起去年夏天他曾經和大家一起站在舞台上面，耳邊全是歡呼聲與掌聲，還有自己開心的笑聲。

金光熙真的非常、非常的開心，那時候是，現在也是。

但他也真的真的非常不甘心。

 

他犯了錯，接受了處罰，所以賽場上沒有他，名單上沒有他，照片裡沒有他，見面會沒有他，某一些人的心中再也沒有他。

他當然有想過，三年前這麼早的事情為什麼還要被拿出來說？他當然也知道，做過的事情就是做過，不能拿不懂事當作藉口開脫。只是當他看見螢幕上跳出King Zone DragonX的成員照片，而自己曾經在的位置被一個修圖員工挖空，那麼輕巧的、用滑鼠點下移除鍵的、短短一秒的時間。

他真的覺得好羞愧、好難過、好不甘心。

 

決賽來臨前他也動過不像樣的念頭，啊，乾脆別去現場了，但他看著又被蔣范賢揍一頓的郭寶成，跟金東河吵的不可開交的韓王浩，被姜東勳用力揉揉頭的文宇燦，另一個房間內認真討論著BP的教練們，還有一臉頭痛想叫大家小聲點的姐姐，金光熙就覺得自己沒有不去的理由了。

他在賽前拉住金東河說，要贏啊。

碰！的一聲，一堆一如往常般欠揍的吵嚷聲灌進他的耳膜，然後他只感覺自己的脖子被緊緊勒住，左搖右晃還東跳西跳，金光熙眼前的世界全在旋轉，頭暈目眩中也不知道是誰，大概是每個人都在嚷嚷：

 

「贏了贏了！MSI走啊！！」

 

金光熙止不住的彎起嘴角，卻又想裝模作樣的嫌棄他們一番，脖子上那雙手被他掙脫，當他要開始抱怨第一場那些失誤時一雙手就揉了他的後腦勺。

然後姜東勳將他抱進懷裡。

 

「我們的孩子都辛苦了。」

 

是非常溫柔的手。

 

02

金光熙一直沒有開口詢問太多MSI的事情。

畢竟只能帶一位替補，更何況他根本不在選手名單上，他覺得自己問太多有點……奇怪。

歐洲這麼遠，機票這麼貴，食宿都要花錢，身體有什麼狀況都要費心照顧，國外很多不方便，所以他也不想變成麻煩。

他路過訓練室的白板時看到上面關於出國前行準備的紀錄，人數比他預期還多了一個，剛好教練跟監督邊討論著什麼邊走了過來，一看見他就給招招手。

「光熙，你的護照呢？」

金光熙還有點茫然，話就迫不急待自己從舌頭上滾了出去。

「要帶上我嗎？」

 

哇這個小子在說什麼啊！

當然了啊！怎麼能不帶啊？

 

聽到他們對話的幼稚園小朋友們也群起圍攻起來。

 

哇！光熙你是不是排擠我們啊？  
居然不想一起去呢！  
光熙哥你太讓人失望了。  
真的……  
光熙你要不要道歉！

 

韓王浩摘下耳機回頭：「什麼啊，不然你的機票錢給我們當旅遊基金嗎？」

金光熙每日想揍韓王浩成就達成。

 

03

李在宛躺在床上晃著手機，看著毫無動靜的聊天介面，內心默默吐槽著韓王浩這個臭小孩要出國了也不打聲招呼。

以前明明什麼時候都巴著自己不放的。

不開心的時候就垂著嘴角不說話，跟他搭話也只會點頭嗯一下敷衍過去，然後閉上眼睛自己待著；開心的時候就嘰嘰喳喳個不停，還會跳上竄下的，活像一隻麻雀。

緊張的時候就會一直拍著胸口，仰天哀號，然後跑過來攬住自己的手說唉啊怎麼辦啊啊好煩啊好可怕怎麼會這樣啊好可怕，要不然就去裴浚植身邊嚎。

難過的時候……嗯，韓王浩難過的時候也不會表現給他們看吧。

倒也不是韓王浩不表現，時至今日想起來那孩子表現難受的方式一向是以一種鬱悶不解、沉默壓抑的樣貌展現的，也有些時候會略帶一些煩躁跟怒火。彼時都覺得他只是不爽快而已，過會兒自己就好了，也就沒特別說什麼。

有時候一群男孩子在一起都會忘記對方也是會難過的。

有時候男孩子自己也會忘記自己會難過。

就像這一瞬間李在宛突然發現自己很難過一樣。他難過不是被韓王浩遺忘了，而是他輸了，不論前年還是去年他都是風風光光出國然後凱旋歸來的，他難過也僅僅是因為他覺得為什麼今年不是我呢？

 

去年這段時間大家還一起在巴西，轉個眼韓王浩就走到一個不會回頭的路上了。

其實不回頭也是好的。李在宛想。

王浩啊，時間在走，你在走，我也在走，就算你回頭，我們也不會停在那裡了，你這麼聰明的小孩一定都知道的吧。

 

──王浩啊，MSI要贏啊  
──我會在這裡緊緊盯著你的喔  
──哥你這樣我壓力好大T T  
──ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ 加油好好打吧

 

別難過，我為你加油呢。

 

 

04

洪浩軒原本以為當他看到黃熠棠跟胡碩傑的時候應該要有一種他鄉遇故知的感覺，然而事實上他只感覺的到濃濃的智障感。

 

「欸我帶了五更琉璃的H本過來給你耶！」

「我跟咪咪蛋很努力把男主角的臉改成你的樣子。」

「靠夭喔。」

 

「咖撒我覺得我們應該一起打視訊給咪咪蛋。」

「幹你們是不用練習嗎。」

 

「吼──你不想看咪咪蛋，啊去LPL就大尾了耶，宇宙上單都不放在眼裡。」

「我是為你們著想好嗎，等等又1-5超越。」

「吼──抓到！你A粉吼！」

 

媽的一群低能兒。

 

後來小畢姐堵到他，把他從上上下下左左右右前前後後裡裡外外全都翻了遍又揉了遍，確定他一切都好，把特地去他家把媽媽要帶給他的東西交給他，又死命捏了好幾把他的臉才放過他。

洪浩軒一邊感嘆自己怎麼這樣命運多舛，一邊揉著臉走進去房間。

 

「兄弟，你笑得好猥瑣啊。」

「我有笑嗎？」

「笑的嘴都快裂了，像要GAY人，你別靠近我。」

 

05

李書行打電話給蔣范賢，讓他加油，沒贏回來他就會被嘲笑一輩子，蔣范賢拔高音量說，你再說一遍臭小子你等著回去被我揍吧！

今天也是活得不謹慎的李書行挨罵的一天。

 

宋京浩打電話給金鍾仁，哥！哥！哥！哥！哥！喊的一聲比一聲大，以金鍾仁多年經驗馬上判斷出這小子又喝酒了，撇撇嘴叨唸著怎麼了臭小子怎麼又喝酒了，宋京浩嘻嘻哈哈說，哥，我在給你慶祝呢！

慶祝啥啊？

生日快樂！！！

……金鍾仁真的很想掛電話。

 

哥！哥！哥！

嗯嗯嗯怎麼？

MSI！MSI啊！我們不能一起去，但哥你去了，所以會贏的。

 

──好。

 

*****

 

20180511

**Author's Note:**

> 死命把這一篇肝出來了......  
> 想為KZ加油。
> 
> 洪浩軒 = Karsa  
> 黃熠棠 = Maple  
> 胡碩傑 = SwordArT  
> 咪咪蛋 = MMD  
> 小畢姐 = FW戰隊經理  
> 五更琉璃 = 其實是Maple以前的ID("五更琉璃我老婆")，但是咖撒的老婆(動漫女角)太多，我一時之間想不起來有誰就抓Maple的來用了。


End file.
